


Break up, Make Up

by emothy



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-12
Updated: 2007-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emothy/pseuds/emothy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"I'd like to talk to you about something called utter irony," Fuji says, sweeping through the door and helping himself to a seat on the couch.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Break up, Make Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'Age is just a Number' Meme: _Comment with a character and an age/time period (high school, birth, "their thirties") and I will try and write a ficlet centred around it. If other characters are involved, that's up to you!_   
> My prompt: "Tezuka...early twenties. (with Fuji)".

-

Tezuka answers the door and notices the suitcase before he even glances at the face. He frowns.

"I'd like to talk to you about something called utter irony," Fuji says, sweeping through the door and helping himself to a seat on the couch.

Tezuka sits down in a lone chair and interlaces his fingers in his lap.

"So, you know how the last time I was here we were discussing the fact that since you are going away for a while, it would be best if we took a break," It's so unlike Fuji to be so non-specific; _going away for a while_. Perhaps it is the only way he can speak of this without losing his composure. As soon as Tezuka thinks this he knows it is so. He says nothing.

"Well, when I got home in the evening, my parents had discovered some, mmm... Questionable photos in my room. Of you. The ultimatum was get out. And stay out."

Fuji laughs, and Tezuka's insides freeze a little more.

"Funny no?" He asks. "That we could continue this for so many years and not be noticed at all, and yet the very night we end it, I get thrown out because of pictures taken years ago."

Tezuka can't think of anything less funny. A part of him is nagging very quietly at the back of his mind to be embarrassed for the fact that Fuji's parents have seen... Whatever they have seen, but his discomfort will have to wait for later.

Fuji stands up.

"I just thought you should know," he says. "I'm going to find myself a place to stay temporarily now. I don't want to impose on Yumiko, but perhaps Saeki, or Eiji, I don't know..."

"Fuji," Tezuka says, and stops him in his tracks. He has always had that kind of voice. "Stay here."

Fuji shakes his head.

"I thought we decided that was precisely the wrong thing to do," he replies.

"I won't be here," Tezuka insists. "No-one will be here. Anything could happen. You can... House-sit. I'll pay you for it."

"I don't think I'd appreciate being paid for my services," Fuji says, presses his lips together.

"Fine," Tezuka says. "Do it as a favour. As a friend."

Finally some logic he can accept, as screwed up as it is. Fuji murmurs some kind of agreement, dumps his suitcase in the single bedroom of the apartment, and leaves Tezuka alone to pack.

When Tezuka thinks about returning home in many months time, now he will know for sure Fuji will be there waiting.

-


End file.
